<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without words by fehldrck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281540">Without words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehldrck/pseuds/fehldrck'>fehldrck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, No Beta, Peaceful little mission on a planet, Rodney is ace because I say so, Soft Kisses, hand holding, i can't tag, probably out of character, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehldrck/pseuds/fehldrck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is their day off so why the fuck is Rodney on a mission today?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SGA Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/gifts">danceswithgary</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Took me too much time to write. I'm semighappy with the rest, but hopefully you will enjoy reading it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McKay isn't sure why Sheppard agreed that the two of them would join Major Lorne's Team on today's mission. It was their day off after all! He had some calculations he wanted to make today and not wander around on a  jungle planet!<br/>Sheppard had obviously teamed up with McKay and both of them were walking around looking for some plant or something. The astrophysicist hasn't listened closely to the mission briefing, because he was far more busy with throwing glances over to Sheppard. He still had no clue why the other one had dragged him to this mission. <br/>Sheppard was walking ahead with his M-9 over his shoulder. McKay was following him, but he wasn't in a good mood.<br/>"What are we doing here?" McKay asked and catched up to Sheppard.<br/>"Did you sleep during the briefing? Dr. Parrish found a plant on this planet which seems to have a lot of medical uses. Beckett needs some more of them."<br/>"That's not what I meant. What are we doing here? I don't care what you do in your free time. But I had planned to do some calculations in my lab. I'm pretty sure you would appreciate it. I found a way to get more speed out of the puddle jumpers and I wanted to-"<br/>John stopped in his tracks and placed his hand on Rodney's biceps who stopped mid sentence and looked at John. A smirk appeared on Sheppard's lips. Since they were dating he was able to shut him up just by a simple touch. He enjoyed that a lot, even though he also loved to hear him talking. But he would never admit it openly.<br/>"I thought it might be a good idea to spend some time together. You would have never agreed to go out a little bit with me. It's not that I don't enjoy our movie nights together. But sometimes taking a walk without having to fear getting killed is… nice." McKay was more than surprised by Sheppard's answer.<br/>"You just wanted to take a walk? Why did we have to come here out of all places? We could have done that at-"<br/>John kissed Rodney out of the blue. His favourite way of shutting his genius up. Rodney closed his eyes and returned the kiss. His mind went blank and he didn't even know what he wanted to say. John pressed closer to Rodney and wrapped an arm around his hip to hold him close. They stayed like that for a moment, before they ended the kiss and John leaned his forehead against Rodney's.<br/>"Sure we could have done that at Atlantis. But there I wouldn't have been able to kiss you openly."<br/>"We went all this way out so that you can kiss me?" John just grinned and shrugged his shoulders before he continued looking for that plant. Rodney stood there perplexed for a second before he followed the Colonel.<br/>"Wait for me!"<br/>Sheppard slowed down a little bit for Rodney to catch up.<br/>"Hey, Rodney?" McKay looked over to Sheppard, waiting that he continued.<br/>"Wanna hold hands?"<br/>"What are we? Teenagers?"<br/>"Was just a suggestion." Sheppard shrugged again. But he was surprised when he felt that Rodney grabbed his hand after all.<br/>"How was that about teenagers?" John asked, smirking.<br/>"Never said no..." A faint blush painted his cheeks red as they continued walking around. Hand in hand.</p>
<p>"So what does this plant look like?"<br/>"Parrish said it grows near water in the shadow. A mix between Aloe Vera and Farne."<br/>After some time they found a little river and luckily that plant grew there.</p>
<p>"This wasn't so bad after all." Rodney admitted while they walked back to the gate.<br/>"We can do that more often if you want."<br/>"No, no, no. I prefer our movie nights a lot more than this. But it was a nice change of scenery. Visiting a planet without being scared of dying. Maybe we could do that from time to time." They had definitely enjoyed the time together. Rodney already had plans for this evening.</p>
<p>First of all Rodney took a long shower and got dressed in comfortable clothes. He wanted to relax the rest of his day. He had already told John that he should join him later for a movie night.<br/>It didn't take long until John came over.<br/>"Brought some popcorn." Rodney kissed John after the doors had closed and tokk the bowl out of his hands.<br/>"Come on. Let's get comfortable." They both laid down on the bed and John placed Rodney's laptop on his own lap, while Rodney kept the bowl popcorn all to himself.<br/>"Don't you wanna share a little bit?" John asked looking over to his partner.<br/>"I don't think so." He said shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. The black haired chuckled at that and shook his head in amusement.<br/>"You are really something else, Rodney."<br/>"Yes, I know. One of the reasons why you love me so much."<br/>"I never said that I love you." John smirked. Sometimes Rodney deserved it to get teased a little bit. He snuggled closer to his partner and wrapped his arm around Rodney's shoulder who leaned into the touch.<br/>"Oh I do remember one perticular night where you told me all over again how much you loved me. You thought I was already asleep and you said the most cheesy things. Thought for a moment that I was in one of the romance movies." John was surprised for a moment and looked at Rodney.<br/>"Thats weeks ago. Why haven't you said something?"<br/>Rodney shrugged, uncertain.<br/>"I don't know. You know we are both bad at talking about out feelings. That's why both of us joke often about it. Even now that we are together. But we express how we feel for each other. With every gesture." John nodded in agreement.<br/>"You're right." He leaned forward to Rodney and kissed him soft, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment fully. Rodney but the half empty bowl aside and wrapped his arms around John's shoulder. Kissing him with all that love he felt for him. It wasn't easy for him to admit that he was in love with the Colonel, but he would shower him with so much love that he sod still be able to know it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>